1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pressing fluid (e.g. rinse water) from fabric articles (e.g. laundry). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pressing fluid from laundry articles wherein the press includes a diaphragm that is subjected to pressure (e.g. fluid pressure), so that it flexibly conforms to an upper surface portion of a batch of laundry articles or fabric articles and wherein after each batch of laundry articles or fabric articles have been pressed, the diaphragm is rotated after an upward movement of the press that spaces the diaphragm from the fabric articles.
2. General Background of the Invention
Commercial laundry presses often employ a press having a diaphragm that is pressured with a fluid. The diaphragm flexibly conforms to the upper surface portion of the fabric articles or laundry articles to be pressed so that fluid which wets the fabric articles can be squeezed from the laundry articles.
A problem exists with such a diaphragm press device. If the clothing are discharged from a tunnel washer or other commercial washing device, they often pile in a random orientation with peaks and valleys. One section or portion of the diaphragm is thus subjected to greater stress and resulting wear when compared to other areas of the diaphragm.
The following patents relate generally to laundry presses and like devices.
TABLEISSUE DATEPATENT NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY1,359,745Ironing MachineNov. 23, 19201,893,190Ironing MachineJan. 03, 19332,142,202Ironing and Pressing MachineJan. 03, 19392,531,890Indexing and Lock MechanismNov. 28, 1950RE 24,257Combined Washing and Squeeze DryingDec. 18, 1956Machine3,071,878Ironing MachineJan. 08, 19633,908,413Pressing Apparatus for the Pressure ExtractingSept. 30, 1975of Liquid3,924,425Presses for WashingDec. 09, 19754,180,995Pressing Apparatus for Squeezing Laundry andJan. 01, 1980the Like4,452,056Liquid Extracting ApparatusJune 05, 19844,471,637Apparatus for Dewatering Items of Washed LaundrySept. 18, 19844,525,935Method for Dewatering Items of Washed LaundryJuly 02, 19854,574,599Apparatus for Pressing Liquid from Cloth GoodsMar. 11, 19864,676,079Appliance for Draining Washed LaundryJune 30, 1987Articles4,753,089Water-Removal Press for TextilesJune 28, 19885,001,911Ram Press for Expressing Liquid from MaterialsMar. 26, 1991Being Pressed5,065,535Indexing System for Rotary Garment PressNov. 19, 19915,331,755Ironing Press with Horizontally RotatableJuly 26, 1994Pressing Members5,970,637Automatic Shirt Pressing Apparatus Including aOct. 26, 1999Vacuum System and Associated Method